Remember that?
by JestaAriadne
Summary: A short little thing. Misty reflects... Why on earth is she still tagging along after Ash?


Remember That?

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Really.

The guy is still stumbling along in front of me, baseball-capped head buried in a map, which is a new development. Usually, it's just "right, I'm off to make me a champion trainer, I haven't a clue where we're actually headed This way!!!" What happens next is far from new. Ash trips and falls splat on his face. I laugh.

"_Not _funny, Misty," he scowls, getting up again.

"Pika!!" A very strong agreement. 

I laugh again. Can't help it. It's reassuring that some things stay the same, or at least similar. I've just been thinking back over however long it's been. Thinking back and realising that us two and Pikachu have stuck together somehow throughout all this time, though our other friends have come and gone. Remember Brock? Remember him? We picked him up at that gym, and the three of us (four with Pikachu, I guess, since he always demands attention in a way that even Togepi never did) The _four _of us Well, the three of us went off on our grand adventures, didn't we?

I'm still not entirely sure what Brock's motivation in all this was But anyway, he's "gone" now and so I'll probably never know. Ash, well he's simple. He wants to be a success and a hero and all that, he wants to prove himself true and be the greatest and the best there ever was. He really does. That's an incredible and a somewhat stupid ideal, really. But somehow, just because he's him, I guess, he's actually succeeding, achieving his dream. 

Some things don't make sense, do they?

We're about to walk into another one of those haunted looking forests, when Ash stops walking suddenly. He looks at the trees suspiciously, and I know that according to him, they're not _supposed _to be there. He looks from them to the map in his hands and back the way we came. The he slowly turns the map around. _Don't tell me he had it upside down_

"Uh guys" he begins.

I have a good yell at him. He has a good yell back. We both dodge the lightening bolts.

Then we turn around and I follow him back the way we came. Sometimes, I wonder why I bother. Following him, I mean. Still, after all this time. Like I said, other people have come and gone, but I'm still here. One thing I do know- he needs me to stop his head from swelling so big it becomes a national landmark. But other than that There's got to be some important reason for a kid to just pack her backpack and decide to spend her - life? tagging along after some other kid, or else the world is just crazy. Which, I'll grant you, is a perfectly viable option

But what I'm getting at is that there's something ridiculously exciting about Ash. Not, and I repeat, _not _in a "my heart is fluttering, I think I'm in love" sense. 

Eugh. 

Doesn't bear thinking about. 

His head's fast growing out of that baseball cap he _still _wears - speaking of which, why on earth does he wear the thing? Well, other than to keep his disasterous hair out of the way That's one thing you miss when you're out on the road, (or lost somewhere trying _find _the road as is more often the case)- a decent haircut. And besides the total lack of physical prowess, he's got to be the most arrogant and stupid guy _ever_, though his "friend" Gary comes a close second. And we spend just about every waking minute yelling at each other Yet I'm still here. He's got this absurd energy and commitment and something that keeps him going out here. His belief and his dreams and this whole "I wanna be the very best" thing is quite exhilerating to be around. That's something he's always had, and I'm glad he's hung onto.

He's a guy for all these dreams and noble ideas. And I'll admit that often makes for some fun little adventures. But I'm much more practical. You want to know the main, real reason that I'm still following him around? The reason I'm putting up with walking down this same road for what must be the fourth time at least this week? The reason that I've gotten so _used_ to that stupid baseball cap that it's become quite likable and reassuring?

Well it's like this. I once had a lovely red bicycle. I liked that bicycle. And _someone _went and smashed up my bicycle.

Remember? Anyone remember that?

The end

(you call that an ending??? Well, I do actually) 

A/N: I'll admit it's been a while since I watched Pokemon But I do like it. : ) And for some reason I was "inspired" to write this. Did it make any sense? Didya like it?


End file.
